Etre un monstre ou un cadavre
by Robotfan
Summary: Ma contribution pour Halloween. Scène coupée entre The day black and white disappeared et The day love and hate collided. Fracture et ses Minicons partent à la chasse aux primes...mais celle-ci n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.


**Etre un monstre ou un cadavre**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Pour vous faire patienter avant « when the night fracture », je vous propose un petit OS.** **C'est une scène coupée entre The day Black and white disappeared et The day love and hate collided. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

« Boss. Le signal clignote ! » lui fit remarquer Divebomb.

Fracture hocha la tête. Bien. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Ses torpilles fixées sur ses épaules, le Pad à la main, Fracture suivait la direction qui lui était indiquée. Il leva le regard, s'arrêtant un instant pour observer le paysage qui se dessinait devant lui. En traquant la prime, il avait fini par la dénicher sur Terre, dans un endroit repérable appelé le Mont Fuji.

Une montagne. Autour de lui, de la brume, du vent, de la pluie…beaucoup de vert et de gris. Fracture connaissait peu de cette planète. La Terre. Il avait eu vent que certains bots s'y étaient rendus pour échapper au conflit Cybertronien même si, pour être honnête, Fracture ignorait ce qui les avait poussés à se réfugier sur une planète vide. Parce que depuis leur arrivée ici, il n'avait eu vent d'aucune trace d'un quelconque habitant. A se demander si cette planète était réellement habitée et sinon, que y avait-il ici ?

Pour autant, il admit que le paysage lui accordait une certaine sérénité. Il n'y avait personne ici. Pas le moindre bot. Et la vue n'était pas déplaisante. Pour certains, le paysage assombri et le manque de signe de vie serait quelque chose d'angoissant, voire de terrifiant. Comme si quelque chose se tapissait dans l'ombre. Prêt à bondir sur lui pour l'attaquer.

Néanmoins, Fracture n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait aucun souci de ce côté-là. Il était dans son élément. Il était armé et si quelqu'un devait être terrifié, cela serait la personne qu'il venait chercher dans cet endroit.

« Boss ? » demanda Airazor.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour quelle raison y a-t-il un prix sur la tête de ce bot ?

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Bah. Je m'en moque. Il y a un prix sur sa tête. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas indiqué sur l'annonce ? le questionna Divebomb.

\- Sûrement. Mais mes optiques se sont arrêtés au prix.

Il était encore hanté par le souvenir de sa défaite sur la Lune d'Athéna. Cette pensée le fit s'énerver davantage, au point de donner un coup de pied dans une roche. Cette dernière vola au loin.

Une prime à 100 000 Shanix…volée…

Volée par lui…le bot orange moralisateur…

Drift…

Aux dernières nouvelles, il était devenu un Autobot. Ce dernier s'était créé un profil sur le réseau des chasseurs de prime.

Il avait remarqué le changement de couleur de ses optiques. Bleue.

Cela ne l'avait pas étonné.

Il avait toujours eu une mentalité d'Autobot…plus qu'une mentalité Decepticon. Cela ne le rendait que plus méprisable aux optiques de Fracture.

D'où la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas hésité à rejoindre la Terre pour attraper la prime à 5000 Shanix. C'était peu mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Il se moquait bien des raisons pour lesquelles il y avait un prix sur la tête d'un bot en particulier. Peu importe, il avait commis une action et cela lui avait mérité cette punition.

Pour autant, Fracture avait lu que cette prime devait être ramenée vivante…Il fut déçu au premier abord, mais il s'était consolé en se disant que de toute façon, il n'aurait qu'à s'amuser un peu avec.

Oh oui. C'était une bonne idée. Ses Minicons ne demandèrent pas plus. Le silence tomba à nouveau. Fracture sentit le chemin devenir plus raide, faisant attention à ne pas glisser dans la pente tandis qu'il poursuivait le signal envoyé par le Pad.

« Boss, regardez ! »

Fracture leva le regard.

Il n'y crut pas ses optiques, au premier abord.

Une boule blanche. Là. Juste au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria Divebomb.

\- Restez dans vos formes, leur ordonna Fracture avant de se diriger vers la boule.

Il leva le bras prudemment pour la toucher. Toutefois, sa main passa au travers. La boule ne bougeait pas. Etrange…était-ce quelque chose spécifique à cette planète ?

Toutefois, il s'y connaissait en technologie…mais ça, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel…s'il avait l'occasion de l'étudier de plus près…il pourrait peut-être l'utiliser et…

Brusquement, il arrêta de penser.

La boule se déplaça.

Elle bougea, s'éloignant lentement de lui.

Fracture demeura immobile.

\- Boss ?

Le bot violet n'entendit pas la voix de Divebomb.

\- Boss ? répéta Airazor.

Il fit un pas.

La boule s'éloignait davantage.

Puis un autre pas.

\- Boss ! Il vaut mieux ne pas la suivre…

\- Oui, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

\- Taisez-vous !

Fracture continua de marcher lentement dans sa direction, ne détachant jamais ses optiques de la boule blanche.

Elle semblait…tellement pure. Elle le fascinait…

Fracture lâcha son Pad.

\- Boss !

Le chasseur de prime ne répondit pas. Les deux Minicons ne pouvaient que le regarder avec impuissance tandis qu'il s'avançait davantage dans la pente pour ne pas perdre la boule qui s'éloignait à rythme régulier.

\- Divebomb…

\- C'est bizarre, je sais.

\- Boss ! Reprenez-vous ! firent les deux à l'unisson.

Fracture demeurait sourd à leurs avertissements.

Les deux Minicons avaient appris à connaître leur boss. Ils savaient que le chasseur violet était quelqu'un de borné.

Mais actuellement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec son comportement. Fracture arborait une expression indéchiffrable…ils ne la lui connaissaient pas.

C'était comme s'il était redevenu à l'état de machine, de ferraille…

C'était comme si Fracture…était hypnotisé. Par cette boule blanche.

\- Boss !

\- Bon sang ! Arrêtez-vous !

Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment…et cela ne faisait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que Fracture montait dans la pente.

Divebomb déplaça son regard sur le côté.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls…

Qu'en haut de cette pente, derrière les arbres, derrière les rochers, deux optiques les observaient silencieusement.

* * *

Enfin, la boule changea de trajectoire. Au lieu de suivre le chemin de la pente habituel, elle s'arrêta devant une grotte.

Fracture ne changeait pas d'expression. Il s'arrêta à son tour, attendant que la prochaine action de la boule.

Elle finit par se glisser à l'intérieur de la grotte, se plongeant dans les ténèbres. Même sa faible lueur blanche ne permettait pas à Fracture de voir à plus de deux mètres.

Pourtant, cela ne dissuada pas le chasseur de primes.

Il s'aventura dans la grotte à son tour.

Fracture ne pensait à rien.

Autour de lui, les ténèbres se refermaient sur lui, lui léchant les pieds et les bras…Fracture ne pensa pas à l'éventualité qu'il y ait quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui pouvait l'atteindre. Qu'il s'agisse d'un traquenard. Fracture ne pensa pas aux mises en garde de ses Minicons. C'était comme s'il était enfermé dans une illusion, qui n'existait que par le biais de cette boule…

Ses pas devenaient de plus en plus lourds au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

La boule devenait moins blanche. Plus transparente…plus vulnérable…

Autour d'eux, les ténèbres se dissipaient.

La vue revint…

Et soudain, la boule disparut…pour laisser place à un cri de surprise de la part de Fracture lorsque la lumière révéla la salle dans laquelle il se situait.

* * *

La salle…

Une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture et de pièce détachée le prit à la gorge. Le chasseur se mit à tousser de plus en plus profondément, une envie de rendre l'envahissant qui lui était insupportable.

Primus…où est-ce…

Des cadavres.

Des bots dont la lumière avait été éteinte depuis longtemps…dont le spark n'avait plus lieu d'être…

Des bots avec leurs corps déchiquetés…un visage défoncé…ils étaient méconnaissables, au point que Fracture ne saurait s'il s'agissait de bots ou de fembots…

Fracture resta figé à cette vision. Pendant un bref instant, son spark accéléra.

Puis, une seule phrase lui vint à l'esprit.

Où était-il ?

Il avait vécu la guerre…la vision de corps en décomposition n'était plus un secret pour lui…Pour autant…

Il était rare d'assister à un tel sadisme.

Il leva les bras.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Ses bras étaient enchaînés…on l'avait enchaîné sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

Fracture ne pouvait pas se dégager. Il tenta de bouger les pieds…

Ils étaient également attachés.

« Bonsoir »

Il se retourna.

Un grand bot noir apparut devant lui. Des optiques blanches, sans pupilles, aussi brillantes que la boule elle-même, le dévisageaient…Fracture aurait imaginé que ces optiques pouvaient lire son spark…

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreillettes apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'une voix grave et profonde s'élevait.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé ma demeure facilement…

Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du chasseur.

Ce bot…

La prime…

\- Je vous conseille de me relâcher, l'avertit doucement Fracture.

Cela ne serait que son seul avertissement. Il ne suppliait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

\- Ça vous évitera la perte de vos optiques quand je me serai dégagé…

Le bot se mit à rire.

Fracture aurait pu l'imiter…mais sa situation était tout sauf drôle. Au contraire. Le bot circula autour de lui, comme pour l'examiner.

\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes…vous tombez à chaque fois dans le piège. Ma boule blanche marchera toujours, hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de la suivre tellement elle grille vos circuits.

Fracture se débattit, secouant les bras pour se défaire de ses chaînes…

S'il pouvait seulement se libérer les bras, il pourrait lui saisir le cou…

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Tous ces jeunes soldats ont essayé de faire comme vous…Certains se sont battus jusqu'au bout tandis que d'autres m'ont supplié de leur épargner la vie…

Le bot noir ne s'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour. Sa voix atteignit le creux de l'oreillette de Fracture.

Malgré lui, le bot violet frissonna.

\- C'est dans nos derniers moments qu'on voit la vraie personnalité des gens…ce qu'ils sont…toutes les occasions qu'ils ont manquées…tout ce qu'ils ont raté…

Le bot noir se décala pour laisser place à la vision des cadavres défigurés encore attachés au mur.

\- J'ai adoré les disséquer, tu sais. J'ai adoré entendre leurs confessions avant que je ne les déchiquète. J'ai adoré entendre leurs derniers cris.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je me demande ce que ce sera pour toi…

\- Vous pouvez toujours crever pour que vous supplie…grogna Fracture.

\- Oh, c'est ce qu'ils disaient tous. Tu n'es pas le premier, tu sais.

Une vive douleur prit Fracture à la cuisse droite.

Il n'osa pas abaisser le regard. Mais il avait déjà deviné.

Un fil d'energon coula. Le bot noir leva sa lame, couverte de liquide bleu.

\- On va commencer simple, hein ?

\- …C'est pour ça qu'il y avait une prime sur votre tête…

Il aurait dû s'y attendre…

Quelqu'un d'aussi cinglé ne pouvait pas demeurer caché éternellement…

\- Dommage, répondit simplement le bot noir. Parce que tu vois…

Il pointa hasardement l'un des cadavres au mur.

\- …C'est là où tu finiras. Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici. Jamais.

Et une nouvelle douleur…Au bras gauche cette fois.

Fracture réprima un cri. Oh non. Il ne lui accorderait pas cette joie.

\- Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré empocher cette prime, hein ? continua le bot noir en laissant osciller la lame près du cou de Fracture.

Le chasseur ne cilla pas.

\- …Une prime est une prime…

\- Dommage. Mais tu sais…il vaut mieux ne pas se rendre seul dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas.

Un endroit que…

Seul…

Fracture jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses épaules.

Divebomb et Airazor n'étaient plus.

Puis, brusquement, il sourit.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'étais seul ?

Le bot lui jeta un regard confus.

Et brusquement, deux torpilles le percutèrent par-derrière dans un hurlement de guerre. Tout de suite, le bot lâcha sa lame sous le choc avant de tomber brusquement en avant, sous le poids des deux Minicons. Fracture observa les deux torpilles griffer, frapper, marteler et boxer la prime à terre, Airazor en poussant des cris enragés, Divebomb en gloussant sadiquement.

De son côté, Fracture continuait de lutter.

Cette prime avait eu tort de le sous-estimer…

Jamais il ne le laisserait le prendre aussi facilement…

Finalement, il parvint à détacher son bras droit tandis que Divebomb s'était transformé pour libérer les pieds de Fracture.

Le bot noir se redressa. D'une main ferme, il tenait Airazor par le cou. Il avait récupéré son couteau et la lui tenait sous la gorge.

\- Si tu bouges il-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fracture avait déjà appuyé sur un bouton. Des flashs émanèrent du chasseur violet. Tout de suite, cela aveugla le bot noir qui poussa un gémissement plaintif. Fracture profita de ce moment d'inattention pour rappeler Airazor à lui tandis qu'il balança un violent coup de pied dans le visage du bot noir. La prime vola avant de s'écraser contre le mur, près de l'un des cadavres.

Fracture ne se fit pas attendre. Il fonça en sa direction et lui envoya un méga coup de poing en pleine tronche. Il répéta ses attaques, tandis que Divebomb et Airazor lui prêtaient main-forte.

Il avait osé…

Il allait le flinguer ! Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça aussi facilement !

\- Boss !

\- La prime ! cria Airazor.

Il s'interrompit.

La prime…effectivement…il devait le ramener vivant…

Fracture attrapa une paire de ciseaux qui était posée sur une table.

Il attrapa le bot par le casque pour voir s'il était conscient. Il l'était. Il le força à le regarder tandis qu'il rouvrait et refermait les ciseaux tout en les rapprochant de son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas ton premier…mais je serai ton dernier…

Il plaça une pointe de ciseau sous l'optique du bot.

\- Je t'avais dit que me libérer t'aurait évité la perte de tes optiques, fit Fracture avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu…tu es un monstre !

\- Je préfère être un monstre qu'un cadavre.

Les hurlements du bot furent une musique à ses oreillettes.

* * *

« Santé ! »

L'exécution du bot avait été retransmise sur toutes les chaînes. Et Fracture et ses Minicons avaient fait en sorte de ne rien rater du spectacle.

Ils avaient assisté à la scène, à la dissection du bot tandis qu'il buvait de l'energon de haute qualité.

\- C'était super, boss ! fit Divebomb.

\- Dire qu'il a failli m'avoir, soupira le chasseur.

\- Au moins maintenant…on saura lire les annonces en entier, fit Airazor.

Fracture le dévisagea en grognant. Airazor rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

\- On évitera de parler de ça à l'avenir, les avertit Fracture.

Les deux hochèrent la tête avant que chacun ne boive son energon.

\- Au fait, boss. Cela vous dit un film, ce soir ?

\- Un film ?

\- Un film d'horreur ?

Fracture pouffa.

\- Allez…soyons fous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Minicons.

Oui…il ne regrettait pas de les avoir récupérés.


End file.
